particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Jelbanian Emperor
The Emperor of Jelbania is currently Steven P. Kennedy V in the bloodless revolution of 2603. The Monarchy is relatively weak as the Emperor shares power with the popularly elected Governor General and the National Assembly. In respect for 500 years of Republican government, the Monarch and his allies decided to establish a constitutional monarchy to preserve most republican principles of government. The line of succession to the Jelbanian Throne is a list of the people in line to succeed to the throne of the Jelbania. The succession is regulated by the House of Kennedy; which limits it to the heirs of Steven Kennedy II, as determined by male-preference primogeniture, religion, and legitimate birth: *A person is always immediately followed in the succession by his or her own legitimate descendants (his or her "line") except for any legitimate descendants who already appear higher in the line of succession. Birth order and gender matter: older sons (and their lines) come before younger sons (and theirs); a person's sons (and their lines), irrespective of age, all come before his or her daughters (and their lines). *The monarch must be a Catholic at time of accession, and enter into communion with the Selucian Catholic Church after accession. *Anyone who is a non-Catholic, or becomes a non-Catholic is permanently excluded from the succession. *A person born to parents who are not married to each other at the time of birth is not included in the line of succession. The subsequent marriage of the parents does not alter this. Line of succession At present this page attempts to list all the living descendants of [Kennedy II who are in line of succession. Boldfaced explanations showing how the people in the following block descend from Steven P. Kennedy II. Any persons on the list who are currently members of the Jelbanian Royal Family are noted in boldface also. Individuals who are excluded from the list due to non-Catholicism or other reasons are marked as skipped. If the exclusion applies to their descendants, the excluded descendants are not listed. Descendants of Steven Kennedy, 2nd Duke of Tinako Descendants in the line of Steven Kennedy, 1st Duke of Tinako → Steven Kennedy, 2nd Duke of Tinako. Descendants of Steven P. Kennedy V Descendants in the line of Steven Kennedy, 1st Duke of Tinako → Steven Kennedy, 2nd Duke of Tinako → Steven P. Kennedy V. Current monarch: His Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty Emperor Steven P. Kennedy V of Jelbania(b 2586) :skipped HIM '''Empress Henrietta(Princess Henrietta of Hulstria; b 2581), daughter of Godric I of Hulstria HIM '''Prince Steven P. Kennedy VI, Crown Prince of Jelbania' (b 2608), son of Emperor Steven P. Kennedy V and Empress Henrietta. :skipped HIM HIH '''Prince Balthazar Kennedy' (b 2609), son of Emperor Steven P. Kennedy V and Empress Henrietta. :skipped HIM '''Princess Charlotte Kennedy' (b 2611), daughter of Emperor Steven P. Kennedy V HIH Princess Cameron Kennedy (b 2613), daughter of Emperor Steven P. Kennedy V Descendants of Renee Kennedy Descendants in the line of Steven Kennedy, 1st Duke of Tinako → Renee Kennedy. HRH '''Queen of Malivia Renee Kennedy Hunter (b 2545) HRH '''Princess of Malivia Elizabeth Hunter (b 2587) :''skipped HRH Prince Joseph Hunter III, Crown Prince of Malivia (b 2589) Descendants of Jackie Kennedy ''Descendants in the line of Steven Kennedy, 1st Duke of Tinako → Jackie Kennedy :''skipped HRH Jackie Kennedy, Princess of Beiteynu (b 2552) :''skipped HRH Issac Yišsérles, Pricne of Beiteynu (b 2584) Descendants of Michael Kennedy ''Descendants in the line of Steven P Kennedy II → Michael Kennedy, 1st Earl of Randamar His Grace, 2nd Earl of Randamar Luthori John Kennedy, 2nd Earl of Randamar, son of Michael Kennedy, 1st Earl of Randamar (b 2537) His Grace, Maharaja Bahadur of Polkana Malivia Theodore Kennedy, son of John Kennedy, 2nd Earl of Randamar (b 2591) Her Grace, Duchess of Hulstria Ashlyn Kennedy Flieder, daughter of Michael Kennedy, 1st Earl of Randamar (b 2542) :''skipped His Grace, Klemmens Von Flieder of Hulstria, son of Ashlyn Kennedy (b 2585) Miss Ann Von Flieder, daughter of Ashlyn Kennedy Flieder (b. 2585) Duchy of Perimor HIM Prince Steven P. Kennedy V Duchy of Nemawar His Grace, Maréchal Jérémie Tessier. Duchy of Baniray Duchy of Rilmos His Grace, Arnold Vinnick Duchy of Turadrad Her Grace, Ashima Bengali.